1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for protectively lining the interior of a hazardous material tank equipped with a gravity discharge neck incorporating a control valve at its discharge end and wherein the liner for the tank comprises a flexible plastic liner having a gravity outlet nipple therefore downwardly telescoped into and sealingly secured relative to the outlet neck of the tank upstream from the control valve thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lined receptacles, sleeved containers and shipping containers heretofore have been provided for hazardous and non-hazardous materials. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,086,679, 3,169,690, 4,635,814, 4,700,867 and 4,771,917. However, these previously known constructions do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.